Operation X
by Oreo-Cookie
Summary: A new operation is about to begin. New gundam pilots lead Trowa and Heero into a new war. But something seems to be familiar to Heero. Jessie...Trowa...Could they really be?
1. Past 'N' Dreams

Operation X  
  
Chapter 1: Past 'N' Dreams  
  
The rays of light danced through the cold dark waters. Heero Yuy was falling down deep into the darkness that awaited beneath him. He opened his eyes and looked blankly at the shining light.  
  
"I've been having these weird dreams lately..." He whispered, "Like, is any of this for real... or not?"  
  
It suddenly felt like something began to push down onto his helpless body. Heero closed his eyes and let himself sink into the unknown abyss. A flash of light surprised him and when he opened his eyes, he was on a beach. The sun blinded him as he covered his eyes from its stinging rays. Just in front of him, was a boy. His jet black, long, spikish hair waved in the soft breeze.  
  
Heero took a step towards the boy, only to hear and see the retreat of the water. It began to form a tidal wave. Heero tried to call out to the boy in front of him, but no sound came out of his mouth. Coincidental, as Heero thought, the boy turned around and smiled at him. His blue ocean eyes pierced Heero's soul. Heero gasped to see who was standing in front of him. But who was he? What was he doing in the water?  
  
The boy in the water stretched out his long muscular arm. Heero noticed the tidal wave growing and with his first instincts, Heero sprinted towards the boy in panic. With no hope though, the tidal wave crashed down onto both of them, pushing Heero backwards, making him do back flips. He slowly looked up to see the boy still standing there with a small grin painted on his face. Once more, he reached out his arm, but as Heero tried to reach out to take a hold of his hand, a gush of moving water pushed against him. Heero tried to fight through the current but, failed. He was pushed back.  
  
Heero soon found himself falling backwards. With strength he broke through the surface of the water and shook his head. His vision came clear. He looked around and saw a girl not that far away from him, on the same beach he was just on. The sun was setting and its long rays danced upon the water. Streaks of pinks, purples and blues engulfed the sky and soon faded into darkness where tiny sparkling gems appeared, one by one in the velvet sky.  
  
The girl on the beach was wearing a triangle bikini top, with black baggy cargo like pants. Her hair was long and it dangled down past her waist. She waved frantically over to Heero with a big smile on her face.  
  
All Heero could do was smile back. He began to trudge through the water. A sudden heaviness lifted from his heart. His blood began to race through his veins, but yet, at the same time he felt a great sadness settle down on him. Finally reaching the shore, Heero crouched down and placed his palms on his bent knees. The girl was laughing, but Heero couldn't hear her. Everything seemed to be silent.  
  
Looking up to her face, a big smile swept onto Heero's face. He was tired but he sure thought it was worth it trudging through that water. His chest tightened up when he saw that the girl wasn't laughing. Instead she was starring towards the sky with a big shocked face. Heero straightened up and turned around to see a body falling from the sky. He suddenly saw himself, falling through the air, with his eyes closed.  
  
Like a small tide, rolling in, water brushed past his feet. He suddenly felt like his whole life was drained out of him. He felt himself falling backwards, expecting the hard impact of the sand. Surprisingly, the sand beneath him gave away to the sky where he reached out his arm to the girl who was standing on thing air. Like a ripple, where a stone was thrown, the girl's image was swept away and all that was left was the sky above him. Heero just fell. It seemed like minutes passed by.  
  
With a sudden jolt, Heero Yuy woke up to find himself in his room. Dark shadows engulfed the corners of the dark blue room. The doors to the balcony was left ajar and the white opaque curtains danced slowly in the warm light breeze that washed through the room. Heero drew the covers away and sat up with his feet touching the floor. Beads of sweat streamed down his soft skin.  
  
"December... November..." He whispered to himself. A small tear made its way down his cheek and dripped down onto the hard wooden floor. Heero brushed another tear away and took a deep breath.  
  
He got up and walked to the balcony doors. He pulled them open and stepped out into the night. He leaned against the railings and starred out over towards the beach that was calm.  
  
"Take care of her."  
  
"November, remember what you said? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise!"  
  
"I know you will!"  
  
Heero pushed those thoughts out of his head. He remembered what his promise was, but he couldn't find her. He had left them both and soon was found by scientists who couldn't figure out his odd behaviour. Heero told no one about his friends he left a long time ago. He soon found himself training and fighting as a Gundam Pilot. Now that the war of Operation Meteor was over, Heero was eager to patch up his past. But he didn't know where to start or for the fact if they were still alive. If they were, where were they?  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Spinning around, Heero found Trowa standing in the doorway. Trowa made his way towards the balcony and like Heero, leaned against the railings.  
  
"Hi, Trowa." Heero managed to say. His thoughts tried to wander back to his friends but now that Trowa was right in front of him, he had to face the present.  
  
"Have you hear from Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero shook his head. "No." He said, softly.  
  
Trowa looked at him, "Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," he paused, "W-what do you mean that you can't find Quatre." He had to change the subject or any moment he could blurt out his entire past which is unknown and mysterious to the others. If they knew, it wouldn't be mysterious anymore and Heero wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Trowa said, "Well, we've been trying to contact to him for six months. But we can't find him anywhere."  
  
"Where was the last place he headed to?"  
  
"Somewhere in Canada, Winnipeg, Manitoba... I think...,?" Trowa paused, "Do you think, he's dead?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "No," He said, "Quatre wouldn't let anything happen to him. You know him."  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement. "Well," He said, straightening his posture. "Only one way to find out."  
  
"What?" Heero looked at Trowa with a dumbfounded expression slapped onto his face. What was Trowa thinking of doing? "I mean, how?"  
  
"You and I, Heero," Trowa began to explain, "Are going to go and find Quatre."  
  
"But how?" Heero began to get a little fusturated. He hated how Trowa only gave him information in bits and pieces. He needed to know when they were going to leave, how they're going to get there and last of all, would Duo and Wufei accept their depatures?  
  
"We're going to run away Heero," Trowa whispered, "We're going to leave tonight."  
  
Heero scratched his head. Trowa was sure acting, strange tonight. Maybe he drank or ate something that just made him a little... odd. "What about Duo and-"  
  
"Forget about them." Trowa interrupted. "When have they started making decisions for us? Heero, I know what bothers you deeply, but there is only one way to find out."  
  
"Huh?" Heero looked at Trowa. Something about the way he looked, the way he was talking, 'No' he thought. 'It couldn't be', but then again, no one knew about Trowa's past either. Did he really know what was troubling him? Did he really know about his past or was it just the way HE was talking and acting. Trowa could basically tell if there was something on his mind. But did he really know what?  
  
Trowa's expressions were blank. He starred at Heero. "Okay." Heero said, nodding his head. "I'll go."  
  
"Great." Trowa smiled, "Get your clothes on, we're going to Winnipeg, Manitoba." He brought out two plane tickets and fanned them out between his fingers.  
  
Heero chuckled. Trowa was sure unpredictable. 


	2. Quatre's Headquarters

Chapter 2: Quatre's Headquarters  
  
The roaring of engines filled the night. Beams of light pierced the darkness as people scattered around like soldiers running to their positions. The rain streamed down in long spikes, colliding with the ground, only to transform into water beads. Thunder clapped its heavy hands as lighting forked through the sky.  
  
A man dressed in a heavy rain coat walked towards the parked semi. All guns were pointed in his direction, watching his every movement, studying his characteristics. It was almost impossible to determine who the mysterious man was for his whole body was covered with black, even his face was in shadow, underneath a big rain hat. The driver rolled down his window and killed the engine.  
  
"Good evening." The man said, his voice full of serenity and trust. "I see you brought the shipment, quite early."  
  
The driver snapped his fingers and all the guns were lowered. Half of the dispatch crew turned their targets out over towards the tall sky scrapers that encircled them.  
  
"You're lucky, Ramson's elite troops almost caught us in the act," The driver said, "I hear that Ramson is beginning his operation."  
  
"Operation?"  
  
"He's even worse then Treize and his daughter. Not only does he plan on taking control of the earth, he wants to take all the colonies under his supervision. He believes war brings out the best of us."  
  
"What?" The man gasped, "He can't do that! Peace has finally regained over all the colonies and throughout earth. If he brings a bigger war upon us, then everyone will go down in fear. Their dreams only have just begun."  
  
"I know," The Driver said, "That's why we got the shipment out earlier so you can start on Operation X."  
  
"Well thank you." The man said.  
  
"No," The driver paused, "Thank you, Master Quatre."  
  
Quatre lifted up his hat and gave the driver a smile. "I will do my best." With that, the driver handed him a clip board and Quatre signed the papers. The shipment was carried over to a garage where three girls with snipers and armor stood, waiting.  
  
"Jessie," Quatre said, "I need you to check up on the UCA. It seems that Ramson is ready to take a go on his operation."  
  
Jessie, the girl with orange, blonde hair and blue hazel eyes nodded. She walked fast to another room. Dezarae, a natural red head and yellowish eyes followed her.  
  
"You think so?" Eden spoke up. Her reddish hair was beginning to fade to its natural color. It brought out the green in her eyes. She was one of the short members of Quatre's crew.  
  
"Yeah," Quatre replied, "Frank and his crew was almost caught collecting the Neo Titanium. I have a feeling spies with be around. Keep your guard on alert!"  
  
"Quatre," Eden whispered, softly. Quatre had already left the room to see what was going on with the UCA. Eden closed the garage door and locked it up. Even though she can be stubborn and courageous to a point, she still felt like a normal teenager whose fear would rise. She was only 15 and her feelings for Quatre was a little, crazy.  
  
"All systems blocked," Jessie said when Quatre walked into the dim room. The fire in the pit licked the fresh logs that Dezarae had placed in when they stepped into the room. The temperature was beginning to rise slowly. Dezarae was cuddled up on the dark green couch, that was in front of the fire pit, wrapped in a thick, white cotton blanket. Two chairs that were the same color, were positioned on a slight angle, one on each side, beside the couch. Eden soon occupied on the of them. She just stared into the golden flames.  
  
Jessie turned off the computer. She yawned and threw up her arms to stretch. It was twelve o'clock and tomorrow was going to be a big day if they were going to get Operation X off the ground. Jessie couldn't wait. She was the one who basically designed the Operation. X stood for extreme. She didn't like it being called, Operation X-treme. So cancelling out the '-treme' part gave the name a pretty cool ring to it. Well, she thought it did.  
  
Quatre once before had a Gundam. He had helped Jessie and the other two girls design mobile suits so that they could fight against Ramson. But Quatre sometimes felt guilty. He had once destroyed Sandrock to give peace to earth. And now, bringing three more into the world would probably bring choas. Quatre prayed that he was doing the right thing.  
  
'Man, if Heero and the others found out what I was doing, they would probably freak.' he thought as he sat down on the other chair, across from Eden. Jessie was on the floor, stretched out. She was already sleeping, so was Eden and Dezarae. 'Eden...'  
  
Quatre starred at Eden. The first time he set eyes on her, his temperture rose and he felt like a new person. His heart thumped fast and the blood in his veins shot like fiery liquid. Even now he felt like that, just starring at her beautiful face. He was only eighteen and it was acceptable to go out with a girl three years younger then him. She was just turning sixteen next month, while Dezarae and Jessie were seventeen. Jessie was the middle aged person, but the tallest out of them. She was very tomboyish, same with Dezarae. But Jessie took it to it's limits.  
  
Sleep finally began to tackle Quatre's eyes. He felt his lids slowly closing and he soon found himself in a deep sleep. His dreams were only of Eden and peace in the world. He once had a dream of making love to her, kissing her sweet lips. He sometimes wandered what it would be like to kiss her. But making love to her would have to wait until the future. It went against his beliefs to make love to a woman before marriage. Quatre was actually hoping that they would get married. He never would imagine life without her.  
  
The next morning Jessie was up and making breakfast on the upper level of the garage. There are four levels. The second story where you made your breakfast and the where bedrooms and bathroom was. The mid level was the garage and the living room where the computer, couch, chairs and fireplace was. Basement one was where the control room was and the basement two was where the gundams were stored. Quatre had bought the garage a year ago after Operation Meteor and Jessie was the one who found him to help her with her operation. Quatre built onto the headquarters. None of the girls really understood how Quatre had so much money when he didn't even work. Well, he would do small errands for people here and there, but money just kept on piling itself in the bank.  
  
Jessie sat down at the table and began to dig into her scrambled eggs and garlic toast sided with nice, non-crisp bacon and heinz ketchup. She was the most unpredictable, most unknown crew in the group. Her past was a blurr to the others. She made pieces of her past up, saving herself from explaining everything that happened. She couldn't bare it, that much. She had to hide away from what happened that day three years ago or she would begin to cry. Jessie didn't like crying, but at times she did. She felt that crying was very annoying and a sign of weak defense.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Dezarae who had just emerged from the door. Her red, long pig tails that had two braids on each side with straight strands, was begining to come undone. Her yellow eyes were full of life. "Hey there Jess! Watcha eating?"  
  
"The normal," She replied, "Lazy to make anything else." Dezarae laughed.  
  
"Like usual eh?"  
  
Jessie nodded. Dezarae and Eden had been her best friends since she dropped out of school. Her parents were still around but she had ran away from them to help keep peace in the world. All her friends had basically gone to war. It was then when she ran to Winnipeg that she found Dezarae and Eden. They like her had ran away. Jessie told them about her operation and they had agreed to push it farther. Jessie never felt that happy ever in her life.  
  
"So do you think Operation X will be a success?" Dezarae said.  
  
"Yeah," Jessie nodded, "But I think there will be some open spots that we'll have to patch up. But the Gundams are already done, expect a bit in the cock pit. There is some adjusting to the controls I have to fix."  
  
Dezarae sat down at the table. "Man, I can't believe we're actually going to get this off the ground. You've been working on it for more then two years!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Quatre woke up. The thin rays of the early morning sun peered through the windows. The fire had diminished and the bright coals glowed in a deep orange red. Eden was still asleep across from him. He smiled at her and then got up from his seat.  
  
He headed to the upper level where he had collapsed onto his bed. He had heard Jessie and Dezarae talk, but was too tired to say good morning to them. So instead he went to his room and plopped down onto his comfortable bed. Operation X was about to begin, once Eden got up.  
  
Quatre sighed.  
  
"I wish Heero and the others were here." He whispered to himself.  
  
With that, Quatre had slipped into another deep sleep. This time it was about his past events with the gundam pilots. Quatre once again, felt like he belonged. He missed the crew and would do basically anything to see them once more. 


	3. Quatre's Girl

Chapter 3: Quatre's Girl  
  
Three days have passed since Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton disappeared. Duo Maxwell was beginning to worry. They had not left any sign or note on where they headed off to. Wufei basically didn't care. He kept on telling Duo that it was okay. "Heero and Trowa probably have set off to find Quatre. Who knows, maybe they went because of something more."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Duo asked as he let himself plop down onto the red couch of Relena's home. Relena was off to a meeting and promised to help them when she got back. She too was worried, especially about Heero.  
  
"I mean that we should let them be. Heero might be searching for something." Wufei was sitting in the black leather recline chair, all laid back. His eyes were closed and he was the most calm person Duo found present. It somewhat irritated him. How could Wufei just sit there and not worry about their friends? They could be in serious danger!  
  
"What if something happens?"  
  
"Well if someting did happen, I'm sure they'd contact us and call for backup," Wufei paused and opened his eyes. "I had a vision while I was meditating, Duo," He began to explain, "Heero is trying to patch something up. But he has to do it alone."  
  
Duo pondered about the thought of Heero going out on his own, trying to fix something. "But then why did Trowa go?"  
  
Wufei shrugged. "That alone is unknown."  
  
"Whatever," Duo replied, "We've got to do something before they disappear for good." 'Or else Relena will have our heads assembled on plaques, hanging above her bed.' Duo thought to himself.  
  
"This is some city."  
  
Heero scanned the city from the plane's view. "Not as big as New York though," he said. "It's going to be impossible to find Quatre."  
  
"You're lucky that we're not in Tokyo." Trowa laughed, "If so, it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Heero too found himself laughing. He never had this much fun before. But, it seemed like a piece of him was placed back into his heart. He seemed comfortable with Trowa. He seemed to be... different.  
  
The plane had landed and the guests had departed. Heero and Trowa grabbed their luggages and began to walk. The first phone booth they crossed, they had stopped. Trowa pulled out the heavy, thick phone book that had all of Winnipeg's former residents. He scanned the 'W' section and finally found 'Winner'.  
  
"He own's a garage?" Heero asked. He like Trowa was very surprised. "What in the world is he doing in a garage?"  
  
"Must be something important."  
  
Trowa pulled out a pen and a small notepad from his pocket. Heero had no clue that Trowa would have such objects in his pocket. Actually, he never thought of placing a pen and small notepad into his pockets before. But then again, he used to wear spandex shorts and a baggy mossy green tanktop that was tucked into his shorts. No pockets. Now, he wore baggy blue jeans that were held up with a black belt, just below his hips so you could see the top of his plaid boxers, and a tight white muscle shirt. He had gotten a tattoo when he turned eighteen. It was a weird design that circled his upper arm. It almost resembled a barbwire.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
All afternoon, Heero and Trowa walked through the streets, asking people about Quatre's garage. Most people didn't know about him, while others did.  
  
"He's on the other end of the city. Take a bus or even a cab." One man said.  
  
So it was then, Trowa and Heero dug out money for their trip across the city. Many girls giggled as they saw them. One of them even tried to talk to Heero, but instead he just ignored her. He wasn't here to find a girl. But, Trowa however just smiled and said a simple 'hi' and left them.  
  
It just struck 12:00 PM when the two finally got off the bus. "It had to be downtown." Heero mumbled. Trowa just laughed. Heero was quite funny when he wasn't trying to be all sarcastic or even upset. Heero had a good heart, and Trowa knew that for a fact.  
  
After walking for sometime through a maze of streets, trying not to get hit by any cars, Trowa and Heero finally managed to find the garage. It was the smallest building around. A great steel fence surrounded it.  
  
"What do we do now?" Heero asked as they stood in front of the gate. Trowa was lost in thought.  
  
"Climb over it." He said.  
  
"Are you sure you're yourself?" Heero said, "You are so unpredictable lately."  
  
Trowa laughed, "Now you know how we felt when we worked with you." Heero was taken aback. He never acutally thought about himself of how he acted or what he said. All he really cared for was to complete the mission and tackle the next. He too was a little suicidal, but now he just wanted to patch up his past and move on. Before he thought it was hopeless. He thought that if he died, he could find November and December once more and never leave November's side ever again.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the rattling of the fence. Heero found Trowa on the other side. "Come on." Trowa persuaded. "It wasn't that hard."  
  
A sudden alarm was triggered. Trowa looked around and Heero jumped over the fence. What was going on?  
  
A girl with long faded red hair stepped out with a sniper and armor that hugged her skin. She looked around. Heero and Trowa had managed to hide before the doors opened. They never knew what was going to come out. After all, this was Quatre.  
  
"Who's there?" Her voice echoed.  
  
"It is I! Trowa Barton." Trowa had already given up his position. But why? Trowa was never like that. "And Heero Yuy." Heero slapped his forehead. 'You fool'  
  
"Trowa... Barton..." The girl said slowly. "Heero... Yuy..." She paused, "You're Quatre's friends, aren't you? The gundam pilots that had freed earth's people and returned peace to the colonies?"  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"I'm Eden." She said, "I'm honored to meet you." 


	4. The Singing Jukebox

Chapter 4: The Singing Jukebox  
  
"Eden?" Heero finally spoke. "What in earth is Quatre doing with a girl?"  
  
"I am one of his employees," Eden replied said a little harsh to Heero, "I work with Quatre."  
  
"I thought maybe you would be his girlfriend," Trowa remarked, recovering Heero's words. He soon saw the blood rush to Eden's cheeks. 'So, she must like Quatre' Trowa thought.  
  
Silence settled down upon both of them. Trowa looked at Heero and then back to Eden. Heero's face had a frown painted on it. He really doesn't like when girls get involved with a guy's work. He thinks they just get in the way too much. Especically Relena.  
  
"Well," Eden finally spoke, "I might as well bring you in. Quatre is off on a little buisness."  
  
Trowa and Heero nodded and followed Eden into the garage. At first, it was a simple, plain garage with a couple of cars being worked on. Through the back door, they had entered, was a small living room where two computers were and the fire place with a couch and two chairs. Trowa and Heero sat in the chairs, while Eden sat on the couch.  
  
"So, what has Quatre been up to for the past six months?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one to be telling you. When Quatre gets back, you should ask him for yourself."  
  
"When will he be back?" Heero asked.  
  
Before Eden could answer, Quatre had walked right into the door. "Eden," he began while he hung up his long black coat onto a hanger. "We have a little party to attend to tonight." When he turned around, he saw Trowa and Heero stand up from their seats. Quatre's mouth opened in surprise. "Heero, Trowa!" He said.  
  
The two nodded their heads. "It's been a long time." Trowa informed him.  
  
After the boys had arrived, Quatre had shown them around the place. He explained to them what he had been up to for the past six months and why he didn't tell him about the three girls who had run away from home to persue their dreams of fighting for the planet's peace. He also explained to them about Ramson and his organization. However, he left out the new gundam wings.  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" Heero asked.  
  
"N-nothing." Quatre replied, "You guys came here on your own. I didn't send for you."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Heero began, "We are here to help you Quatre. What do you want us to do?"  
  
Quatre thought for a minute. "Well, we do need more spies for Ramson's ball tonight." He said grinning, "You two can go as Jessie's and Dezarae's dates."  
  
Heero was taken by surprise. "What?"  
  
"No problem." Trowa said. "This could become serious."  
  
"Exactly." Quatre said.  
  
Evening began to settle in and Trowa and Heero got ready for the ball. However, they never met Jessie and Dezarae for they were both working. They left a message saying that they would meet Quatre and Eden at the ball. But they were in for a little surprise. Quatre thought they would love it.  
  
Trowa was given Dezarae's room while Heero was given Jessie's room to get ready. It was a simple big room, which had a queen size bed in it. Above it was a canopy and attached was long heavy dark curtains. The walls were painted two different colors for there was a black border that split the wall in half, vertically. Baby blue was on the top while a soft purple close to the shade of the baby blue was on the bottom. An oak dresser was on the wall in front of the bed. There was no closet what so ever and a computer was in the corner, beside the dresser. Quatre explained that Jessie liked the castle beds. She was an open-minded teenager who's mind was always in other worlds. But when it came to work, she was serious.  
  
Heero adjusted his tie in the mirror. 'A ball' he thought. 'How Relena and the others would like to see this.'  
  
When he was done with his tie and combing his hair, a small jukebox caught his eye. He opened it slowly and a soft, familiar song sang from it. A song he knew from his old days. A picture of December and November engulfed his mind. "Can it be?" He whispered to himself. "No, they're dead. Plus, anybody could have this song."  
  
There was a loud knock on the door. Trowa called out to him, "Are you ready?"  
  
Heero quickly closed the jukebox's lid and replied, "Yeah." He scanned the room once more and left it. He was so looking forward on meeting this Jessie.  
  
Jessie and Dezarae were not in their dresses, yet. They at first refused to wear dresses and found out that it would be dangerous to attend a ball without a dress. Eden had persuaded them into two beautiful dresses. Underneath the dresses, they would put bands to hold small hand guns. These were only for emergencies.  
  
The time had finally come when they finished collecting the data for the controls from the originals gundams that the pilots once used. The data had a back up. The scientists which created the originals handed over the folder to Jessie and Dezarae. After that, they had returned to the garage where they found everyone gone.  
  
A pile of clothing were soon found in their rooms. Jessie was very puzzled. Who could have been in their rooms? Had Quatre invited people for backup? That must be the reason there are guy clothes in their rooms. Jessie's hopes began to rise. Maybe this mission was going to be a success. But before she left, she better hide the folders.  
  
Going under her bed, she opened a small door that was on the wall, covered by the ruffles. She placed the folder's in there. But that wasn't the only thing in there. A small necklace with an emerald was embroided in it. The chain was silver and on the stone, it said, Dakota. She smiled.  
  
Jessie glanced at her watch, "Oh no!" She whispered, "We're going to be late!" Shoving the folder in with the necklace, Jessie locked the hatch, made sure it looked like nothing was behind the ruffles, got out from underneath the bed, and ran out the door, down the hall and down the stairs where Dezarae was waiting patiently in a baby blue dress. Her hair was up in a bun.  
  
Dezarae looked up at Jessie whose hair was up with pieces of the ends spiked out all about. Two small braids with feathers were dangling down past her neck. Jessie smiled, "We're going to be late."  
  
"But, Jessie, we're always late."  
  
Both girls laughed. They headed out through the doors.  
  
They were off to the ball. 


	5. Ramson's Bombing Ball

Chapter 5: Ramson's Bombing Ball  
  
Quatre and his companions had arrived. He informed Heero and Trowa what dresses Jessie and Dezare would be wearing. Trowa nodded and told him that he would look out for them while Heero looked about. Quatre and Eden would be on the dance floor, dancing.  
It seemed like a half an hour went by for Trowa, but soon enough, he caught the two girls. He walked up to them.  
"I take it you are Dezarae and Jessie." He said, "I'm Trowa Barton. Quatre had informed me about your late arrivals," He paused, "May I take you to the dance floor," he said directly to Dezarae. Dezarae looked at Jessie and smiled.  
"Yes you may." Trowa grinned and took her hand. He had to play it safe. Ramson could have spies all over the place.  
Jessie watched them as they began to dance. Trowa was talking to Dezarae while she was filling in the history about Ramson and his palace. Her heart sank, how she wished she could be in a man's arms like Trowa's. He was handsome and very nice. His eyes reminded her of one of her friends she lost many years ago due to the fact of war. He had died in a battle.  
A slow song began. Jessie just stood there, watching Quatre and Eden soon dancing near Trowa and Dezarae. She tried to smile, but a tear soon claimed her cheek. She wiped it away.  
Quatre and Trowa were laughing while Dezarae and Eden looked at the boys with big grins on their faces. Dezarae had fallen for Trowa. Eden's relationship with Quatre was growing.  
How Jessie admired her friends.  
Heero was watching the couples too. It was then when Jessie caught his eye. His heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful, standing there, all alone. He felt a pain of guilt well up in him. He couldn't let her stand there alone, looking upset. But, It was against his nature to acutally help a woman, and for some reason, he had to help her.  
Without knowing, Heero found himself walking up to Jessie. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her up to the dance floor. He felt that she didn't hesitate to walk up with him. She was as surprised as Trowa and Quatre was. Trowa's jaw opened in gasp and Quatre had a big smile on his face. Heero finally stopped and spun around to meet Jessie's eyes. He placed his right hand around Jessie's waist and grabbed her one hand. His heart beated wildly and his knees felt like they were going to buckle up. What was this he was feeling? It was so awkward, but it felt good.  
Heero brought Jessie close to his chest. At first he thought she would pull away but found that she didn't. His nerves soon calmed down as they both were engulfed by the soft music that whirled around them. Jessie's head was resting on Heero's shoulder. A small grin swept onto Heero's face.  
From above, on a high balcony, Ramson stared down upon the crowd. The three gundam pilots stood out from the crowd. "Heero Yuy, what a coincidence. Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner too? My, this is indeed a special gift from the heavens above."  
Ramson turned around. He knew the Gundam Pilots for they were the well best known heros today. Many people though didn't notice them. They saw them as normal teeangers attending one of the most famous balls. To Ramson, they were only trouble. Either way, he would destory them and come out victorious. "Victor," Ramson said, "Begin with plan A. From there, we'll play by thoughts."  
A man in a black suit, who was bald and had sun glasses, nodded his head and walked down the hallway. Ramson turned back to the pilots. He grinned. "I wish I could meet you Heero, but I am extremely busy."  
The song finally ended. Jessie looked up to the boy who held her in his arms. His eyes were very beautiful yet their color was familiar. His grin was handsome and his muscles were hard and comforting. She really wished to know this boy's name and stay in his arms.  
The couple was interrupted. Trowa and Dezarae came onto their one side while Eden and Quatre came onto the other. "Look's like we got trouble." Trowa informed them. "Ramson was just looking down upon us."  
"All the guards are gone." Quatre said. "We must get out of here."  
Heero looked to Trowa, to Quatre, to the girl in his arms. Suddenly, from behind, a big explosion filled the room. Heero threw his arms around the girl and shielded her with his body. He stood his ground as pieces of rubble flew into the air. Screams filled the air and all around them, the scenary was engulfed by a bright yellow light. The temperature began to rise. Heero squinted and looked around a bit to see Quatre and Trowa doing the same thing as he was, shielding the girls from harm.  
Heero closed his eyes. He began to feel faint.  
"You are all she looks at."  
"No matter what happens I will be always with you. I'll be waiting, I promise."  
"November... December...I'm sorry..." Heero whispered to himself.  
Everything turned black.  
  
Jessie was so surprised when the boy threw his arms around her and protected her from a great explosion. All around her, people were sprawled about, dead. Many people were torn to shreds while others were just in halves or whole. Jessie and the girls began to panic when the boys were not moving. Eden began to cry, Dezarae went white and Jessie's heart froze. She felt so cold, holding a dead body in her arms. She had moved their position from his embrace to her embrace. She was sitting down awkwardly, almost kneeling. She held the boy in her arms, his head rested upon her shoulder. Eden was on her back while Quatre's body was toppled over her. She had finally lifted his body slowly and flipped him onto his back. She sat by his side, crying. Dezarae was still standing, holding Trowa in her arms. She looked like she was about to cry. Jessie, didn't like crying, but she too, began to cry. She never cried in a long time. But when she cried, there was no sound, only tears.  
"H-h-how c-could they d-do this?!" Eden choked on her tears. "Playing god with their lives!" she paused, "Quatre! Wake up!"  
Quatre didn't stir. His body was limp and lifeless as the bodies around them. Jessie dug her face into the boy's shoulder. She let out her tears.Dezarae on the other hand was frozen to her spot. She dared not to move. She felt like she would break Trowa in half.  
Footsteps began to echoe the ballroom. Dezarae had closed her eyes and tried to force them to open but it was useless. She thought at first she went blind.  
A small click, brought Jessie to her senses. She looked up to see Ramson standing there with a gun pointed to her face. "Poor Heero Yuy." He said, sadly but evil. "I wish I got to know him. After all, he was a famous Gundam Pilot."  
Jessie's eyes lightened up. She looked at the boy, "Heero..."  
"You look surprised miss Jessie." Ramson said. "What's the matter?"  
"N-nothing." She replied, "I didn't know his name."  
"What a shame you didn't get to know his cold personality. It seemed like you capture the suicidal soldier's cold heart. But think, now, he's free as a bird."  
Men in black suits surrounded the girls and the bodies of the pilots. Three gaurds walked up to the girls and lifed up part of their skirts while guns were pointed toward them. The guards had retrieved the guns from the leg bands.  
"Seems like you guys won't be needing these." Ramson said. "Well, since you guys are clearly the sole survivors, we would love to let you go, but i'm sorry, we can't. You see, we know what you guys have been up to and we know that you will go to the police. So the only way is to take you guys into our custody until my operation has been completed."  
The guards who took the guns grabbed the girl's arms. Jessie didn't squirm, neither did Dezarae but Eden when bilistic. She screamed out to Quatre. Poor girl, Dezarae and Jessie thought. She had loved Quatre for a year and they only had just met Heero and Trowa. Eden began to cry. She loved him so much, she couldn't let his body be.  
They were escorted to a limo, which waited at the front. The body guards loaded them up and joined them. The girls eventually fell asleep. But Jessie couldn't get Heero out of her head. He was so nice, so strong. Her past came instantly to her mind through a dream. 


End file.
